thegoodplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Good Janet
Good Janet is a subspecies of Janets. They reside in The Good Place to serve the residents, and have a bright and cheery disposition. They are incapable of human emotion (although Michael's Janet, after being rebooted approximately 827 times, developed feelings and abilities unheard of in Janets). Function Good Janet is a sentient database for The Good Place created by "the Makers of Light, Darkness, and Everything." Good Janets are created at the Janet Warehouse in the Neutral Zone, which is, according to Michael, accessible via Janet Voids, which means that any Good Janet can travel between her neighborhood and the Janet warehouse. Good Janet exists to serve the Residents in The Good Place in anyway she can. She remains with the Residents of her Neighborhood throughout their eternal stay in The Good Place to conjure up anything they desire. She also designs their Neighborhoods for the architects, although the total control of the design plan is up to the Architects, and Good Janet will not question any design aspects. Uses Janet is used primarily as a personal assistant by the residents of the Good Place. Most people summon her by saying her name. She is able to instantaneously retrieve/create any requested object. Janet also doubles as an accessible database, as she reportedly has all the knowledge of the universe, and she is 100% confidential, as nobody, including Architects, can retrieve what a user does with Janet. The only forbidden information she retains is about the Bad Place. Janet is only permitted to play a brief audio clip of what is happening there at the moment of when you ask. Personality Janet by default has a cheery disposition. She is always courteous and non-judgmental by design. It is impossible to insult her as she cannot feel sad. The only exceptions to these are when she is asked to alter her personality or when she is murdered/reset. If Janet's kill-switch is approached she will begin begging for her life, only to remind whoever approached her kill-switch and desisted upon her beg for mercy that she is neither human nor capable of actually feeling anything. Powers & Abilities * Teleportation: Janet is able to teleport anywhere in her neighbourhood in an instant either at will or when she is called. * Omniscience: Being an anthropomorphized database of information, Janet has all possible knowledge that both humans and Immortal Beings possess, as well as additional information that most Immortal Beings do not possess. * Summon and retrieval: Janet can create/retrieve any item anyone desires at any time in an instant. Janet has even shown the ability to create other sentient beings but only Michael's Janet has been able to do this. Michael stated that this shouldn't be possible for the average Janet. It appears that gaining this ability is a side-effect of having been rebooted so many times. * Reality Warping: Janet is responsible for building and maintaining the neighborhood she resides in and at will can alter anything within her neighborhood. * Compulsory Truth: Good Janets cannot lie, and they cannot "process... or disseminate... information is incompatible with objective truth". * Operating the Train: The only way in and out of a neighborhood is by the train, which only Janet can call and operate. * Walkie-Talkie Protocol: Two Janets can be linked together to serve as a long-distance address system, regardless of the Realm in which they are. It is, therefore, one of the few special abilities which Janet retains when outside her Realm. * Physical Strength: This may not actually be a special power; however, Janet is shown to have inhuman strength capabilities. Category:Janets